Highway Twenty Ride
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Ted thinks about his trip on highway twnety and why he has to take it. ONESHOT!


**A/n: i KNOW i should be updating my stories, but I just have a pile of one-shot ideas and this one just screamed write me! lol. anyways.: **

**Pairing: hints of Ted Dibiase Jr/Kelly Kelly (this is just Ted's POV) (i do not own either of them btw!)**

**Song: HIGHWAY 20 RIDE by the Zac Brown band. (i don't own this either, i just love it) [if you like or tolerate country music check it out youtube .com/watch?v=rorj9PcKL9w (teake the space out before the e .com)]**

**I do own Levi,**

**anyways please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hghway 20 Ride<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I ride east every other Friday<br>But if I had it my way  
>A day would not be wasted on this drive<br>And I want so bad to hold you  
>Son, there's things I haven't told you<br>Your mom and me couldn't get along**_

* * *

><p>Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays were Ted Dibiase Jr.'s favorite and least favorite days of the week. Every other Friday morning he would get dressed, jump in his silver pick up truck and begin the long drive from is hometown of Clinton Mississippi to the small ranch house he used to live in with his wife Kelly.<p>

A year ago Kelly had decided that she wanted a divorce. Ted had tried to convince her to stay with him; he loved her, even if they fought more than they spoke. She hadn't agreed.

The worst part was she had gotten primary custody of their five year old son Levi. That was the reason for these trips every Friday—to get hiss son for visitation.

That is also why they were his least favorite days. It was hell only being able to see his son two weekends a month. He wanted so bad to be with Levi every minute but he couldn't.

If he had it his way he and Kelly would still be together, even if it was just for Levi's sake. If he had it his way he wouldn't have to waste an entire day driving to Georgia because he'd already be there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I drive and I think about my life<br>And wonder why that I slowly die inside  
>Every time I turn that truck around<br>Right at the Georgia line  
>And I count the days<br>And the miles back home to you  
>On that Highway 20 ride<strong>_

* * *

><p>On Sunday evenings when he dropped Levi off at 'home' he always felt so empty. As Ted drove he thought about all the pain he felt every time he turned his truck around and started back home for Mississippi.<p>

_How many times could his heartbreak?_

_How had his life become this messed up?_

_What had he done?_

Every time he walked through the door on Monday morning he began to countdown the days until would see his son again.

Every Friday when he got in the car he thought about how many miles were left before he'd pull up in front of that ranch house to pick up Levi.

**His life revolved around that drive.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A day might come you'll realize<br>That if you see through my eyes  
>There was no other way to work it out<br>And a part of you might hate me  
>But son, please don't mistake me<br>For a man that didn't care at all**_

* * *

><p>Ted hoped and prayed that when Levi was grown he realized that there was no other way. <strong>He had tried<strong>, _**he had tried so hard**_, **but this was the only option**.

He hoped that Levi realized how much he loved him and how if Ted could have had it his way, he would've been there for him.

Some part of Ted knew that Levi would at least—in part—hate him. Why wouldn't he hate some one who wasn't there for him?

Ted just hoped Levi wouldn't think that he didn't care about him because Ted's whole world revolved around those six days every month.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I drive and I think about my life<br>And wonder why that I slowly die inside  
>Every time I turn that truck around<br>Right at the Georgia line  
>And I count the days<br>And the miles back home to you  
>On that Highway 20 ride<strong>_

* * *

><p>The more Ted thought the more it pained him. <em>Why couldn't he have his life back? Why couldn't he have his son back?<em>

He punched the steering wheel in frustration. _All he wanted was Levi. All he wanted was his son, to hold him, to raise him, to watch him grow up._

He was tired of missing out on all of the important parts of his son's life.

But, there was nothing he could do. He knew that. He could feel the icy cold in his chest, the warm tears in his eyes. He pulled his truck over to the side of the road.

He was almost to Georgia. He needed to pull himself together.

He only had fifteen miles to go. **He was counting**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So when you drive<br>And the years go flying by  
>I hope you smile<br>If I ever cross your mind  
>It was the pleasure of my life<br>And I cherished every time  
>And my whole world<br>It begins and ends with you  
>On that Highway 20 ride...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ted pulled back onto the road. He knew that time was flying and Levi was growing<p>

In eleven years he would be driving.

In thirteen years he would be graduating.

He remembered the day Levi was born. How tiny he had been, the smile on Kelly's face as she held him.

His heart was breaking. _When had it all fallen apart?_ Levi was five now.

All he could hope is when Levi was old enough to drive, when he was an adult, that maybe once in a while, when he was taking a long drive, his father would cross his mind and he would smile.

_That Levi would know that Ted loved every single car ride, every single trip, on that long highway because it brought him to Levi._

**And, Ted's entire world revolved around Levi and that Highway 20 ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: okay i don''t know if the highway number is correct or not, but oh well. I really hope you guys liked it, reviews please? i would really appreciate it! **


End file.
